


SasuHina Month Day Eighteen || Mission

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Another day...another D-rank mission. But...Naruto isn't here yet. Where the heck could he be? They can't do it without him! ...can they?





	SasuHina Month Day Eighteen || Mission

Another day...another D-rank mission.

Sasuke sighs. True, he’s made some good progress in synergy with his teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata. But that doesn’t really make up for the fact that their current mission rosters are constantly underwhelming. He gets it. They’re new shinobi, and thus are at the bottom of the pecking order. But he’s hardly about to be challenged and make progress growing as a shinobi walking dogs and doing chores for old ladies!

Mulling that over, he almost misses as another genin approaches their typical meeting spot for new assignments. Kakashi, of course, will be late...as always. But it’s Hinata who makes an appearance now, giving a soft smile and a wave in greeting.

“Hey.

“H-hello.”

“No sign of Naruto, by any chance?”

“No, I...I didn’t see him on my way here.”

Huh...usually the blond is so eager to see if a new mission will be exciting, he’ll even beat Sasuke to their rendezvous point sometimes. Well...there’s still time for him to show up. Especially if Kakashi decides to be extra tardy.

Stepping up beside the bridge railing where Sasuke is leaning, Hinata mirrors his posture save for clasped hands at her front. “Well...I w-wonder what it will be this time.”

“Who knows...but whatever it is, it’ll probably be a waste of our time,” the Uchiha mutters. “I’m so tired of D-ranks. It’s been weeks!”

“Yeah...it would be nice to, um...to have a change of pace. But I guess until they graduate new genin n-next year, we’re still at the bottom rung of the ladder.”

That earns an exasperated breath. “This is so dumb...I mean, look at our team! Sure, we’ve got dead-last Uzumaki, but a Hyūga and an Uchiha on the same team? Shouldn’t that qualify us for _something_ better than the assignments we’ve been getting?”

“Even Naruto-kun has his strengths,” Hinata gently counters. “And...w-we’ve all been making good progress since our, um...since our follow-up training a while back! We work together pretty well!” At least, well...when the boys don’t bicker. It’s not as bad as it was, but...they’ll likely always butt heads.

“Yeah...you’re right. Maybe we can ask Kakashi about it when he -”

“Hellooo.”

Both genin glance over to spot none other than their sensei, one hand waving as the other idles in his pocket. “Late again?” Sasuke drawls.

“Hey, I’m a good five minutes earlier than I typically am,” he retorts, sounding mockingly affronted.

“Well, we’ll have to wait anyway, Naruto’s not here.”

“Ah, about that…” Kakashi sighs. “Turns out...Naruto’s landed himself in a spot of trouble.”

Hinata flinches. “W...what happened?”

“He’s got a rather severe case of food poisoning...so he won’t be joining us today.”

The other pair both blink in surprise. “...you mean we’re going to do a mission without him?” Sasuke clarifies.

“I’m afraid so. Typically we need all four of us, but...well, I already picked up the paperwork, so we’ll just have to make due. No backing out now.”

Hinata and Sasuke exchange glances. “So...what will we be doing?”

“You two are going to be helping the records department move some of their contents to another wing in the administrative building.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll be overseeing to make sure neither of you peek into something you shouldn’t. Not, I’m sure, that either of you would _dare_…”

Sasuke scoffs. “As if...you just don’t want to do any labor.”

“I already went through genin missions when I _was_ one. I’ll leave it to you two.”

“Ever heard ‘many hands make light work’?” he mutters, stuffing hands in his pockets as he and Hinata make to follow.

The task is, of course, easy enough...if not time consuming. With just the pair of them moving boxes and boxes of low-level (but still above them) clearance...needless to say, it takes all of the morning and most of the afternoon before they’re done. And yet...it’s nice, in a way. No yelling, no competition, no whining. Just quiet, to-the-point work.

...maybe Naruto should drink some bad milk more often.

When they finish, Kakashi gives them praise, releasing them for the day. So Sasuke and Hinata sort of just...look to each other.

“Well...that wasn’t too bad.”

“No, it was...fine. Maybe a l-little boring, but...boring isn’t bad.”

“If anything it was nice to have some peace and quiet.”

“It...it _was_ quieter than usual. But that almost made it a little lonely…”

Sasuke gives Hinata a glance. By now, her infatuation with their teammate has become rather obvious. But rather than drive the blond bonkers with her affection, Hinata just...keeps it to herself.

Sasuke wishes those like Sakura and Ino would do the same…

...and yet...something about her constant attempts to excuse his behavior irks him, in a way. He’s not really sure why.

“...maybe a little,” he allows, hands stuffing into his pockets.

“Well...I-I better head home, Sasuke-kun. My father’s probably, um...expecting me.”

He nods in response. “Think I’ll go train for a bit, since it wasn’t exactly a workout today.”

“Okay. B-be careful, ne?”

“...I will.” Her little quip makes him pause. “...do you…?”

“Hm?”

For a moment, he’s not sure what to say. “...do you want me to walk you home?”

Surprise lifts her brows a hair. “...I...think I’ll be okay. But...thank you, Sasuke-kun.” Hinata gives him a smile, bobbing in a small bow before taking her leave.

...for some reason, it leaves him feeling a bit...off-kilter. She bids him to be safe, but then refuses to let him walk her home…? Shoulders hunching a bit, Sasuke scowls to himself and heads off toward the training grounds.

...maybe some shuriken practice will ease his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of the team seven!Hinata AU! Where Sasuke and Hinata get a wee bit of alone time for a small D-rank mission. Seems there’s some hints of a lil somethin’ going on here, hm...? x3
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
